


fantasia

by philthestone



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Percy Jackson AU, amiright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philthestone/pseuds/philthestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Kenobi may be one of the only demigods to have survived past the age of twenty, Han thinks grumpily to himself - but then, <em>he</em> didn't have to deal with bordering-on-crazy overly-idealistic tinier-than-normal <em>Roman</em> brunettes who point golden knives at him and braid their hair in weird shapes and are irritatingly prettier than is probably legal in at <em>least</em> two states.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> PERCY JACKSON AU BECAUSE THIS AU IS GOLDEN FOR THIS UNIVERSE OKAY BYE
> 
> Reviews are cookies!

The girl is smaller than he expected. The top of her braided head reaches his collar bone, and her glare is embarrassingly intimidating.

“This is _some_ rescue!” 

He scowls, because it’s not _his_ fault she was trapped in that stupid house in Brooklyn and that crazy old man send them on this insane escapade and Luke stumbled into the hallway five minutes ago shell-shocked and yelling something along the lines of, _holy shit it’s a manticore._

The manticore is standing in front of them, teeth bared, hackles raised, tail poised. Luke is beside him fumbling with his sword (“gods’ sake, Kid, just use a knife – they’re easier.” “Ben said this was my _dad’s_ sword,” he replies stubbornly, slipping the magical lighter in which the weapon is concealed in his pocket), and the girl, who can’t be any older than Luke, has pushed him behind her and is hefting a wicked-sharp pointed knife.

It’s gold, which throws him off.

“Yeah, well, good luck with that thing on your own,” he can’t help but snap at her, pulling out his own knife, the familiar glow of celestial bronze easing his nerves by a fraction. She opens her mouth to deliver a retort, but the monster flicks its tail and instead she dives to the side.

If he had ducked any slower, the poisoned barb would have torn his scalp. 

Luke swings at it from the side, but he misses, and the manticore whips around and swipes at him. The kid stumbles back, and 

Han debates on how successful his aim would be if he threw his knife.

But then –

The hand that grabs the back of his shirt is small, and the next thing he knows the girl is dragging him in the opposite direction.

“What are you doing?” he manages to splutter, as Luke runs after them, dodging the monster’s missiles.

“ _One_ of us has to save our skins,” she says as she grabs a lamp on a nearby table and slams it into the rotting wood-panelled wall.

The wall gives in, and he regains his composure. Sort of.

“He’s the brains, sweetheart,” he tells her, pointing to Luke, who’s slammed the big oak doors behind him and is shoving a couch under the doorknob as a barricade. “And besides, we don’t even know who you _are_ – how can we trust you?”

She turns her fierce glare on him again.

“Leia Organa, daughter of Minerva. Now are you gonna get in the damn wall or not?”

“Minerva?” he hears Luke say in surprise as he himself blinks down at her angry (beautiful, but that is totally irrelevent and damn it, Solo, _focus_ ) face. “Isn’t she –”

“Roman,” Han finishes for him, thinking vaguely that isn’t Minerva the other name for Athena (and isn’t that Luke’s –?) “What in _Hades?”_

The girl – Leia – looks confused. And annoyed.

“What were you expecting? Egyptian? Who’s _your_ parent, anyway?”

“Hermes,” he snaps, more confused than actually irritated, but he isn't about to tell anyone that. “And they’re not parents if you’ve never met them.”

Luke jumps as the doors shake, the sounds of the angry manticore echoing from the other side.

“Uh, guys? I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Greeks,” says Leia, looking mystified. “I never thought –”

“I have a better idea,” Han interrupts, and she scowls fiercely. _“Run.”_

(“Wait!” says Luke as they crawl through the hole in the wall and stumble out onto the sidewalk, “where’s Ben?”)

And then the manticore bursts through the door, and they’re running for their lives towards the old camper van (“you came in _that_ thing?” says Leia breathlessly, and Han has the urge to hand her back over to the manticore. “You’re braver than I thought!”), and Han thinks that this is the last time Luke manages to drag him along on any more of these crazy, gods-forsaken adventures.

_Roman._

Huh.


End file.
